Innocent Blood Side Story: Collecting
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Sango and Miroku made a bet, Miroku won. Now Sango must give him a kiss as payment. One-Shot, Side story from my story Innocent Blood.


_**Well, as you probably noticed this is a side story from Innocent Blood. I was rereading my story when I realised I hadn't done anything about Miroku and Sango's bet...I think I should show you the end of it anyway...who is going to win...? smiles evily how else are they to fall in love if they don't kiss?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha.

* * *

**_

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Side story: Collecting**_

Sango couldn't believe it. How had he found that loop-hole? She couldn't beleive she had been so stupid! She knew she should have added that last rule, but no, she had to stick to three. After all, doesn't the saying go, third times the charm?

Heh, yeah right! If she had been smart she would have made a fourth rule, no touching _her_.

You'd think she would be included in the general female population, but no. He said that because she was the better, she didn't count, unless she had added that rule. When she finally realized what she had done, it was too late. The bet was underway, and he wouldn't let her change the rules.

The bet had ended yesterday. So, Miroku had called up and told her that he'd be over the next day, today, to collect his prize.

She didn't like being refered to as his prize, but there really wasn't any other word to discribe the position she had placed herself in. Who knew that the perverted hunter would be able to keep his wandering hands in check, and only grope Sango.

Maybe that is what had susstained him throught the week from going into serious withdrawl, and finally losing the bet. But, no, she was to be her own downfall.

The irony of it!

Luckly for her, Kagome wasn't here. She had come to her earlier in the day, asking to go out with a few of her friends. Sango had been secretly glad that Kagome had a reason to be out of the house. Now there was no chance the girl would walk in on them. Now, there was no chance that Kagome would ever find out.

She heard the front door close, and took a deep calming breath. "Sango" she heard Miroku call up the stairs. Oh how she hated him.

She didn't want to alert him to her presence, but her pride wouldn't let her hide. So she reluctantly walked out of the kitchen. "Yes Miroku" She asked blankly.

He turned to face her and grinned"I believe you owe me a kiss." He said with a cocky, perverted grin.

Sango winced inside, but didn't move a muscle. He grinned at her again and took her arm, pulling her into the living room.

She followed him like a lamb to the slaughter. He stopped in front of the fireplace and turned to her. The kiss would soon take place. She felt sick, yet excited.

Her stomache was doing gymnastics, and her heart felt like a jungle drum. She forced the only thing she could control, her breathing, to remain normal.

Oh why did her body have to react to him like this, it wasn't fair! Her mind was a confusion, her heart kept sending her brain messeges that plainly said that she would enjoy this and that she _wanted_ it. The sane part of her brain, the part that wasn't extatice aobut the prospect of kissing the playboy, objected, rather loudly too.

He took her hand and drew her slowly towards him, her heart was now in her throat. Was he a good kisser? She suddenly wondered. She'd always assumed that he was.

She shrugged it off and looked him in the eyes. Mistake! Now she could see how much he wanted this too, and she was speedily getting lost in his unique eyes.

He slowly pulled her towards him until he was cradling her in his arms gently"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He whispered, very seriously, and bent down to catch her lips in a gentle, probing kiss.

At first she was stiff, and refused to let his sweet words and soft lips get to her. After a short while, in which he didn't do anything perverted, she slowly melted into the kiss.

Her arms snaked up to wind around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. She tugged gently at the elastic that kept it in the small ponytail. It came loose and she dropped it to the floor, letting his soft hair sweep over her hands. She burries her fingers in his soft strands. Who knew his hair could be so soft?

His left hand left the small of her back, where his other hand still held her, and caressed it's way up to support her head, allowing him to manipulate the angle of her face.

Her knees grew week and she leaned on him heavily. His lips moved over hers softly, and his tongue came out to lick her lips lightly. She hesitated, but he persisted and she eventually gave in and opened her soft lips to give him access to her mouth.

His tongue ran over her teeth smoothly before sweeping into her mouth, to plunder it's depths. The feeling of him so close to her, pressed against her, kissing her, left her heady with unbelieveable joy.

He slowly broke the kiss, and rested his head on her forhead, looking down into her eyes"Have you really wanted to kiss me" She asked in a breathless whisper.

His eyes twinkled at her"Yes." He said.

She grinned at him. Right answer.

She reached up and caught his lips this time, feircely. He smiled into her mouth and his hand came down to rest on her hips. She felt his fingers massage the flesh there, revealed by her hiphugger jeans, her shirt being hicked up about an inch.

His other hand slid down her back to cup her buttox. She froze, not sure wether to get made at him or just keep kissing him. He took the matter out of her hands when he released her butt, and pulled her tighter against him. He then started to move backwards, and the next thing she knew he was seated on the couch, her in his lap, stradling is hips, and they were still kissing.

Her hands left his hair to rest lightly on his shoulders. His two hands grabbed the backs of her thighs and pulled her towards him, closer to his body. SHe let him and leaned closer, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest.

"AHEM" The cough broke them apart instantly. Sango's eyes widened at being caught kissing the pervert so passionately. She broke away from Miroku and jumped off his lap and ran back a few paces till her back was pressed firmly against the fireplace mantle. "Inu Yasha" She said eyeing the young man, her face flaming red.

He smirked at his friend who was still seated. Miroku glared at him. "Where's Kagome" He asked, his amusement apperent.

Miroku shrugged and both turned to look at the emberressed hunter. "Um...she...she went out...to...to see her friends." She said, trying to collect her thoughts.

"What" Inu Yasha thundered, startling both hunters, who both jumped. "Are you stupid! Naraku is after her! You might as well given her to him on a sliver platter" He said before rushing back towards the door.

Sango's eyes were wide, what had she done? Was Kagome alright? If she didn't come back, if Naraku had her, then it was all her fault!

Miroku saw her expression and stood up to go stand next to her. "Don't worry about it Sango. I'm sure she's fine." He said soothingly. She realxed into his arms, comforted, at least in part, from his comforting words.

Maybe he was right. Kagome would be fine, and she'd see her again. Inu Yasha would bring her back. She had full faith in Miroku's words. Even after he groped her, and she laid him unconcous on the sofa.

* * *

**_Hehe...was that enough Mir/San for you all. I know I haven't been doing much of that, have I? All I can say in my defence is that I'm not very good at writing Mir/San stories, not to mention I like doing Inu/Kag better grin Well I hope you all enjoyed it._**

_**Review!**_


End file.
